Four worlds, one master mind behind it all
by Cabbage Merchant
Summary: This is a crossover between my friends and I. My friends being, Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha, DGM Allen Walker, and Kaze Hatake. The crossover is with Fairy Tail, Naruto, Death Note, and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Full summary will be inside. RATED T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

_**This is a crossover between my four friends, Vasseranbuninjafromkonoha, DGM Allen Walker, Kaze Hatake and I. Thanks for viewing and have fun reading!**_

_**Summary: Four Friends decide to start off the summer with an anime marathon, as they are walking something bad happens that causes them to need help from some of their favorite characters from their favorite anime shows.**_

* * *

_**Niagra p.o.v: **_

I stood in front of the white gateway to nothing. "Who is going first?" I asked.

"You!" everyone yelled.

I gave the gate a once over, scanning it, before saying, "maybe this is a bad idea guys..."

"Bye!" Gracie shrieked.

"Have fun!" Emilie exclaimed.

"Don't die!" Vanessa yelled. Then my so called friends pushed me through the opening of the gate. I started to spin as I fell into the white nothingness. I'm getting sleepy, my eyelids are heavy, "No, not right now." I think, right before my eyes close I see the blue sky decorated with clouds, then my eyes close and I see nothing more.

_**Vanessa p.o.v: **_

I watched as Niagra went through, "Did she die?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah... she's alive." Truth shrugged.

"So we won't die...?" Emilie asked.

"No... you'll be fine..." Truth said slowly.

"Yes! I call going next!" I then jumped through head first, I heard truth say, "Okay... either she's really brave or just plain dumb."

_**Emilie p.o.v: **_

After Vanessa went Gracie tried to rudely shove me through but, I clung to the door for dear life. It wasn't until she said, "Come on Emilie this is ridiculous." And pried my fingers off the edge that I was sucked into the endless white of truths gate.

_**Gracie P.o.v: **_

I stood in front of the gate, watching it. I was alone, my friends already having gone through, and I was having second thoughts. In the end though I didn't have a choice, truth became bored of watching me and pushed me through yelling, "Quit wasting time and just go!"

I screamed as I fell into what seemed to be never ending white, before my eyes closed and all went white.

When I awoke I kept my eyes closed and thought, "Ow... ok note to self, quit training so late after the dojo closes. Man this hurts, and I had the strangest dream to, ugh." I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, wincing at the pain that ran through my body. Funny it didn't feel as though I was on the floor at the dojo, where I often woke up after I passed out from training so hard, it was too soft... and...poofy... I opened my eyes and looked up into a face I never thought I'd see in real life. I screamed and gibbered some nonsense out of my mouth before the person picked me up and carried me into the kitchen before proceeding to tie me up and leave the room locking the door behind them.

* * *

**_The people that created the Oc's are, DGM Allen Walker's is Emilie, Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha's is, Vanessa and Kaze Hatake's is Gracie. Mine is obviously Niagra. So the pieces of the prologue were written by the respected person. I am in the process of writing the real chapter one and will get it up as soon as possible. Then each of us will have our own chapter one and I will put up a notice for who wrote each chapter. We will email the chapters back and forth to each other so that the chapters are on each of our accounts. So review please! Also check out DGM Allen Walker, Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha, and Kaze Hatake's other stories! They are amazing!_**

**_-Cabbage Merchant_**


	2. Chapter 1, Schools Out!

_**Here is chapter 1. This chapter was written by me. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V:_**

The school bell rings. "Yeah! Summer!" a group of teens yell as the run out the doors of the Jr. High School. A group of four walks out of the school.

"Come on guys. We have to hurry," Niagra Lewis says.

"Aye Sir!" Vanessa Smith exclaims joyfully.

"I can't wait until we watch FMA:B!" Emilie Dawson exclaims.

"We will watch all of our favorites. It is an anime marathon after all," Gracie Owens smiles. The four friends walk happily to Gracie's house. I guess I should tell you what everyone looks like, since they are important. Vanessa as tan-ish skin, dark brown (looks black) hair that goes down to her shoulders in a ponytail, and dark brown (looks black) eyes. She is in a black shirt with a green jean jacket, blue jeans, and convers. Emilie has long blonde hair in a braid and blue eyes. She is in a white hoody, blue jeans, and black vans. Gracie has brown hair that goes to her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She is dressed in a red tank top, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Niagra has long red hair up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She is dressed in a white shirt with a blue tank top over it, blue jeans, camouflage convers, small black guitar earrings, and two rubber bracelets on her left wrist. They are walking down the street and no one is around.

"This is weird. Don't you guys think people would be out and about?" Niagra asks as puts her hands behind her head.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?" Emilie asks. The four walks on for a while. Soon, the sky gets dark and they are surrounded by black walls.

"What the-?" the four asks in unison. Four shadowy monsters appears. The monsters turn into what looks like black demons with razor sharp teeth and claws.

"What are those things?" Gracie asks. Everyone looks at Niagra.

"I don't know! Why do you automatically think I know everything?" Niagra asks. Everyone shrugs. The four demons then turn into the four girls. The only difference in between the two are that the demon is a mirror and has sharp teeth.

"Whoa!" the girls yells.

"This is going to be fun. Don't you think girl?" the demon Vanessa asks with a smirk. The other demons nods with smirks. The demons walk up to their normal girl. Then, there is a flash of light. The light blinds the girls. When the light is gone, the black walls have turned into white walls and Truth sits in front of the girls.

"What happened?" Vanessa asks.

"I don't kno…" Emilie starts but stops when she sees Truth. Her jaw drops.

"You will catch flies that way," Niagra says as she pushes Emilie's jaw up.

"What are you looking at?" Gracie asks. Emilie points at Truth. Vanessa, Gracie, and Niagra turns their heads to look at Truth. Their jaws drop.

"I was wondering when you three noticed me," Truth says.

"You're Truth! No way!" Gracie exclaims.

"What are you doing? I mean you kind of, technically just kidnapped us," Niagra asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Is that anyway to thank me? The one who just saved you from the demons?" Truth smirks. The girls all glare at Truth.

"Don't you think someone will notice are absence? You can't keep us here," Gracie says with anger. "Don't worry. Time has completely stopped in the real world. I have taking you all here for a reason. I'm not a monster," Truth says.

"Time what?!" Niagra asks.

"Put us back in the real world, Truth!" Vanessa yells angrily.

"I can't yet. I need you four to help me with something. You remember those demons that almost attacked you beforehand? Well they are invading worlds all over the realm. You four are going to go and help the four other worlds that have been invaded by the demons. Don't worry, it should be easy. You go into their world, and help save it. Once you help save their world, then you will be brought back to your world with them and they will help stop the one responsible for the demons," Truth explains.

"You need us to do all that?" Gracie asks with a little of disbelief in her voice.

"Why else would I bother with you four? Don't worry too much. You four knows these worlds like the back of your hands," Truth smirks. Truth makes a white gateway appear.

"You all better hurry. The fate of the realm is in your hands. I should tell you one more thing. When you get into the worlds, you are no longer Gracie, Emilie, Vanessa, and Niagra. You are going to be Lily Ivory, Lynn Bailey, Lucy Eden, and Tempest Winters. Have fun you guys," Truth smiles. The four girls looks at each other for what may be the last time.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, please, we love you reviews. Chapter 2 will be up soon (hopefully)! **_


End file.
